Sweet Berries
by Creamecream
Summary: Sharpclaw, and Cherrytail ponder strange feelings they have been having, takes place before Skyclan's Destiny, SharpclawxCherrytail, Slight SparrowpeltxEchosong, One-shot


Disclaimer-if I did own Warriors, you can bet that medicine cats could have mates and kits^^

''''''''''''''

Cherrytail padded back to the Skyclan camp, her jaws full of fresh-kill, she placed her prey on the pile, she lifted her head, and looked around,

They were all safe from anything in their camp, well not really, but there were safer in the camp then out in the forest,

She lifted her paw and began to was her face, wiping small bits of flesh and blood from her jaws,

after her face was clean, she bent down to wash her paw, she stiffened as gaze landed on her and lingered there, she turned her eyes to find the green gaze of clan deputy, Sharpclaw, when he saw her watching him watching her, he turned and headed to Leafstar's den,

The dappled she-cat turned her head to one side, she had seen Sharpclaw watching her many times before,

The first time was at the gathering, he was staring at her the whole time, and did not appear to hear anything there leader said,

The next time was when she was drinking in the river, when she was done she found him on the other side, his green eyes on her,

she had brushed all the rest off, maybe he was just making sure she did not lost any of the training he worked so hard to give to her, but why did he look at her with such need in his eyes?, the dappled warrior brushed the thought off, and got to her paws,

"want to go hunting with me?" she asked her brother, Sparrowpelt, he shrugged his shoulders, "maybe later, right now I'm going to see if Echosong needs anymore herbs", "you know medicine cat's can't have mates, right?" Cherrytail asked, amusement in her green eyes, "for the last time, I don't like Echosong!" Sparrowpelt blistered, "then why won't you let her get them for herself?" she asked, throwing a mischief grin at her dark tabby brother, he stiffened, then dashed off to the silver tabby she-cat's den,

Cherrytail sighed, every cat could tell that Sparrowpelt had a crush on Echosong, always getting herbs for her, always bringing her fresh-kill, she hoped one day a cat would care about her that much, but she froze when her mind drifted to Sharpclaw, the Skyclan deputy was surely handsome, and he could surely protected her more than any other warrior and for some reason, she did feel like she wanted him to love her more than the rest of the clan, more than Starclan, more than even her own brother loved her-,

She stopped herself before her mind could further, she never wanted to be all moony over any cat, and mostly not Sharpclaw,

He was the worst cat any cat could love, he was strict, moody, and could be really mean, but he could also be very kind and loving,

Cherrytail forced the thoughts from her mind, never, not ever when Starclan came crashing down on them, would she love Sharpclaw.

''''''''''

Sharpclaw pounced on a vole, he loved hunting, he could serve his clan, and have time to think by himself, but lately some strange thoughts had been stirring his mind, all leading to one thing,

'_Cherrytail', _for some reason the dappled she-cat had entered his mind more than once, he could not get her beautiful green eyes out of his head, her soft voice filled his head from dawn to dusk,

Why did the tortoiseshell she-cat haunt his every wakening hour, and even some of his dreams, filling his head with her sweet sent,

He inhaled to try and block her sent of berries and sap with the warm and bloody sent of his prey,

No luck,

He drop his prey and pushed it under a mass of earth, he could not hunt well with the beautiful she-cat on his mind,

'_Why Can She Just leave My Mind!', _he thought, rather annoyingly, he decided that he better just get back to camp, and maybe ask his leader, Leafstar, about these thoughts, .

'''''''

"What do you want to talk about Sharpclaw?" Leafstar asked her deputy as he walked in to her den,

"Dose Cherrytail have secret powers to invade minds?" Sharpclaw asked, no laugher in his voice, "What have you got in to this time?" Leafstar asked, a chuckle in her voice, "she won't leave my mind, I see her eyes every time I close my eyes, I smell her sent everywhere, I don't know what's wrong with me" the deputy said for longingly,

"and that's love Mr. Sharpclaw" Leafstar giggled, "why don't you ask her to go hunting with you later, and then tell her how you feel, maybe then she'll realize why you've been staring at her" "you don't understand, she won't get out of my head!"

"That's love for you".

''''''''

Cherrytail skipped in to Echosong's den with the small piece of fresh-kill she was able to sneak by her brother,

The silver tabby she-cat was sorting her herbs in the Connor of her den, when Cherrytail entered her den, and she looked up from her work,

"Is something wrong with Sparrowpelt?" Echosong asked, the pure worry was so clear in her voice, any cat could tell she really cared about Sparrowpelt,

Cherrytail flinched, why did her brother have to have love so close to him, but no way to get it?,

"no, no, he's fine, I just thought I would bring you prey today, it's about time some other cat saw you besides Sparrowpelt, and anyone with a injury, is there any herbs you need?, we can go and get them if you like", "no, that's fine" Echosong said, laying down in her nest, she added "if you see Sparrowpelt, tell him I need more prey" "okay" the dappled she-cat said,

'_But why won't she just let me get?, she must really like having Sparrowpelt around',_

Cherrytail giggled, she-cats were the strangest animal on the moor, she stiffened, she felt eyes on her back aging,

she turned her head to see Sharpclaw, but this time his eyes were narrowed at her, as if she had done something very wrong, and Leafstar was standing next to him, amusement in her eyes,

When Leafstar saw Cherrytail turn her head to them, she beckoned her over with her tail.

''''''''

Sharpclaw stiffened when Leafstar beckoned Cherrytail over,

why was she planning to do with bringing him and her to the same place?, he tensed up when her sent whirled around him, berries and tree sap, her sweet sent drifted in to his mind, making him dizzy, he placed himself more firmly on the ground and glanced at his leader, she was smiling cheerfully,

"Wonderful, is she not" Leafstar whispered.

''''''''

Cherrytail padded over to her leader and deputy, after she dipped her head to Leafstar, she shot Sharpclaw a look of puzzlement and worry,

"Is there something you want?" Cherrytail asked her leader, Leafstar nodded, "I want you and Sharpclaw to go hunting together, Skyclan needs more prey, so hop to it" when she was finished, she dashed off to her den,

"So, um, where do you want to hunt?" Cherrytail asked her dark ginger deputy, Sharpclaw just moved unsteadily to his paws,

"um, do you want me to get Echosong to help you" Cherrytail asked when Sharpclaw staggered, "I'm fine" Sharpclaw said, "let's just go out and see what we can get", "okay".

''''''''''''

Sparrowpelt pushed his way in to Echosong's den, his jaws filled with the vole Sharpclaw had got back with his last hunting trip,

The silver tabby was chewing some herbs and berries to mix, "hi" she said when she had spit them out, "I got you this, Echosong" Sparrowpelt said, dropping his fresh-kill at her paws,

"Thanks" Echosong purred, "Do you want to share with me?", the silver tabby asked, "sure" Sparrowpelt smiled.

'''''''

Sharpclaw pushed earth over his mouse, he lifted his head to sent the air aging, nothing, he paused, '_not even Cherrytail', _

he rushed to the bracken and scented aging, and got a very feint trace of sap and berry, he pushed in to the bush and rushed on, stopping ever now and then to taste the air, he began to bristle when he picked up the scent of water,

'_maybe she fell in and drowned'_, he thought sadly, he push passed the brush and came to a stream, and to his relief, he saw Cherrytail standing over it, her forepaw raised in the air, claws aimed to strike,

suddenly she pushed her claws in to the water and hooked a fish, she picked it out of the water and set it on the ground, it flopped around, trying to get back to the water, but Cherrytail blocked it's path, and it was losing blood from her claws, it gave in and laid still,

Cherrytail turned her head, "hi," she said when she spotted Sharpclaw, she lay down next to the river and raised her forepaw aging,

"How do you know how to get fish?" Sharpclaw asked, astonishment clearly in his voice, "it's just something I picked up from the loners from twolegplace, they did this whenever they could, because fish are large and plump, they were wonderful prey when they could get it" Cherrytail smiled, "want to try it?", "sure",

as much as the she-cat made him dizzy, she also made him feel good inside when he was around her, he climbed up beside her, copying her form, he picked his forepaw up in to the air,

"now, when you see a fish, don't strike it right away, leave it, let it get comfortable, then it will slow down and be easier to get" the dappled she-cat said, she lightly brushed her pelt with his dark ginger one, "now be calm, and it will come right to you", Cherrytail placed her forepaw in to the air, she placed her green eyes on the fish she wanted,

she held herself very still until the fish slowed down, she then quietly scooped it up and tossed it to the ground, all the rest of the fish scattered, but Cherrytail had the fish,

"now you try when they come back" she whispered, Sharpclaw purred, he loved seeing Cherrytail use her claws, in fact, he loved everything about her, he loved the way her pelt shined in the moonlight, he loved the way her voice sounded, he loved her cheery personally, he even loved her berry and sap sent, Sharpclaw pressed his pelt to hers,

She stiffened.

''''''''''

Cherrytail could feel Sharpclaw's ginger fur on her dappled one, she froze,

It was nice, she loved how warm he was, she slowly turned her green gaze to his, his green eyes were filled with longing and need, pleading and hope,

"Sharpclaw?" Cherrytail found it hard to get the words she wanted out, she pushed her pelt to his,

Cherrytail leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wound his tail with hers,

Cherrytail sighed happily, she did not know why, but she loved this, she loved being close to Sharpclaw, she loved how warm his dark ginger coat felt.

'''''''''

Sharpclaw purred,

"Sharpclaw?" Cherrytail asked aging, turning his eyes down to her, he found that she was looking up at him, love clearly in her eyes,

"Yes?",

"Do you love me?" Cherrytail asked, "Yes, very much",

"Good",

"Why?",

"Because I love you too".


End file.
